Home
by girl.with.passion
Summary: 1 year, 3 months and 11 days later. Sequel of 'Eight Letters, Three Words' [Pankaj/Purvi One-shot]. Please read 'Eight Letters, Three Words' before reading this in order to understand. :)


Hey guys, how's all doing? As promised I am back with the sequel of 'Eight Letters, Three Words' [Pankaj/Purvi OS]. For this I will only say this, I am very pleased with the way it has turned out and I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. :) Pankaj & Purvi are surely now on my official OTP. 3 Shipping them forever.

* * *

**Home/Pankaj & Purvi [Sequel of Eight Letters, Three Words]**

She is here, she is standing in front of him. Right here, right now and he is not dreaming, she is here in flesh.

"Andar aa.. sakti hon?"

He makes the 'oh' face when he realized he is blocking her way, he quickly steps aside almost tripping in process and allowing Purvi to enter inside. She enters his apartment, slowly walking in she looks around. Shocked, he is shocked and speechless seeing her here. 1 Year, 3 months and 11 days later he is seeing her; but hey, who is counting, right? He doesn't need to guide her to living room, she finds it herself but she doesn't sit. So many things going on his mind, so many questions but he voices none. Her gaze moves back to Pankaj and settles there; she finally takes a good look at him. He has changed. He has grown a short beard and he is wearing thin frame glasses giving him a slight nerdy look, though she couldn't help but to think he does look little mature than before. They both stand there at some distance just looking at each other, noticing the changes each other and just gazing as if their eyes longed for this moment, they longed for this. It was Purvi who tears her gaze from his.

"Coffee Peeyogi?"

As soon he says this, he regrets it. 'You are seeing her after a year and these are the first words you say to her? Great!' He mentally kicks himself for this. She is taken by surprised. Hearing his voice after a year makes her slightly moved. Looking at him she remembers he is waiting for answer.

Purvi: Haan.. sure.

Pankaj: Tum baitho, main coffee bana..lata hon.

He turns around and tries to leave but is stopped when he hears her voice.

Purvi: Tum banayoge?

He turns around and looks at her, she is puzzled.

Pankaj: Ha..an, agar chahiye toh bahar...

Purvi: Nahi, waise hi poocha.

Pankaj: Oh.

She looks at him, she has so much to say but she doesn't know where to begin.

Pankaj: Tum baitho.

He points towards the sofa before he walks away from her. 'Well, that went well, I think.' She thinks to herself while making herself comfortable. 'Even with the physical changes, I am happy to see the glimpse of old Pankaj.' She smiles. She doesn't sit down when she sees the door for a small balcony across the hall, she quietly makes her way there. Five minutes later Pankaj comes with two cups of coffee in his hands. He panics for a moment when he doesn't find her but it goes soon he turns around and finds her on balcony. Reaching towards her he gives her coffee before he he settles down next to her. Purvi is sitting by the balcony grill and admiring the view. She always liked heights, he found that little strange but again it's Purvi. Everything about her fascinated him in one way or other. She takes the sip of coffee and Pankaj mimics her action but none of them speaks up. After taking another sip Pankaj decides to speak up.

Pankaj: Kaisi ho tum?

Purvi: Tum batao, kaisi hon main.

She replies without looking at him, but her response causes him to look at her.

Purvi: Coffee bohut achi bani hai.

She looks at him on time to catch the smile appears on his lips at her compliment.

Pankaj: Thank you. I am glad tumhe pasand ayi.

He replies to her but soon regrets adding those words after 'thank you'.

Pankaj: I mean... pehli bar meri coffee, mere ilawa kisi aur ne pi hai, toh... mujhe kabhi nahi pata chala achi hai yaan buri hai. Jaisi hoti hai pi leta hon.

Purvi chuckles at his response. 'He hasn't changed', she takes another sip of coffee. They both sit there comfortably for sometime talking about everything and anything in comfortable as they drink their coffee. If anyone were to see them like them no one would be able to tell that they have so many unresolved issues which none is willing to talk about, just yet. They laugh, smile just like old times before everything changed forgetting. When sun starts to set then they realize for how long they were sitting here like this and talking for hours without stopping. Gosh... how much he missed her, her laugh, her smile... everything. He seems to be in a sweet dream from which he does not want to wake up. As the evening approaches and it starts to get slightly chilly; Delhi might be boiling hot but its evenings can be chilly, especially in winters. He notices that she is feeling chilly as she starts to rub her arms sub consciously every now and then, fearing he might be stopping her he offers to go inside and she accepts it smilingly. As they go inside, he excuses himself as he goes in kitchen to put the mugs back while Purvi goes in the into the living room. She couldn't resist herself from asking as he takes the seat in front of her.

Purvi: Tumhari maid?

Pankaj: Maid?

He looks around confusingly.

Purvi: Toh sara kaam khud karte ho?

Pankaj: Haan.

Purvi: Aur khana kon banata hai?

Pankaj: Main hi banata hon.

It sounded more like a question than answer.

Purvi: Tum? Banana ata hai?

Pankaj: Seekh liya hai. Waqt... sab seekha deta hai.

Suddenly it is pin drop silence in the room. Purvi's mind drifts back into the time where he left everything, everyone, her behind and did not look back. When he looks at her again, she had stopped smiling and she looked distance, he knows it is because of him. He can tell what she is thinking, in which time frame she is because he is in the same time frame. He never imagined that one day she will be here sitting in front of him, having coffee with him, chatting, laughing with him just like old times before everything changed. Before he fell for her. But this is happening, it is just like a sweet dream from which he never would want to wake up. She is here and he is where and this is happening but what now? What will happen from this point? Just thinking about the next minute where she could speak up anytime and demand answers, is making him very uncomfortable. Either he can answer her questions, come clean or he can do what he did before - pretend. Pretend he did not fall for her, pretend her never act cowardly and left her and everyone because he was afraid of his feelings, pretend she was never here with him, pretend that everything will go back to normal when she walks out of this door and pretend she is just friend. In both ways everything will change, once again and this time forever; Pankaj is in fix. Moreover he is getting very inquisitive about her visit, after all this time she is here; behaving just fine but as his memory serves he remembers them parting in not so good terms then what changed? With so many thought occupying in his mind, he feels he is going to lose it soon if he does not voice his thoughts.

Pankaj: Purvi.

Purvi: Tumhe jana nahi chahiye tha.

Coming out of her thoughts she looks at him and repeats her answer.

Purvi: Tumhe nahi jana chahiye tha.

He briefly looks down before he meets with her gaze as he looks up.

Pankaj: Mujhe jana hi tha.

'Well it's something, than anything.' She thinks, waiting for him to elaborate.

Pankaj: Agar nahi jata toh..

Purvi: Toh kya hojata?

Pankaj: Purvi tum samajh nahi rahi ho...

Purvi: Main sab samajh gayi ho, Pankaj. Sab kuch.

Pankaj: Kya?

Purvi: Tum ab bhi chupp hi rahoge? Aaj bhi kuch nahi kahoge?

With every single word coming out of her mouth, his fears are increasing.

Purvi: Mera haal Nikhil se pooch sakte ho, lekin mujhse nahi?

Pankaj turns red, she caught him, once again and he has no explanation for this.

Purvi: Sab se baat karte ho, mujhse kabhi nahi?

Pankaj: Kya kehta main tumse?

His fingers go through his hairs as he tries to answer her questions. Once again he has successfully managed to hurt her.

Purvi: Jhoot ke ilawa kuch bhi.

Pankaj: Sach ka samna karne ki himaat..

Purvi: Mujheme hai.

Pankaj: Lekin mujhme nahi thi.

Purvi: Aur ab? Hai himmat?

Pankaj: Woh waqt mujhe kuch nahi samajh ayi Purvi, jo sahi laga woh kiya.

Purvi: Sab ko chorh kar, apne doston se jhoot bol kar jana sahi tha?

Pankaj: Maine kaha na, us waqt...

Purvi: Kyun?

She cuts him off, the more he stalls it, the more anxious she is getting. She wants to know what happened, though she spent every single day since then trying to figure out what happened, what went wrong. After thinking so much she finally came to a conclusion. But She dismissed the idea, but as days pass by, she would find herself questioning. A part of her kept saying she would be wrong but in anyways he would always be on her mind. She would never thought that him, out of all people him would manage to crawl under her skin. She knew where he was but never thought about getting in touch with him. 'He knows where I am too, he could've called.' With this thought she would manage to distract herself. One day she accidentally walked on Nikhil talking to Pankaj and when she got to know he calls often and talks to other but never once called her, it broke her heart, that night she cried herself to sleep. She decided to shut him out of her life completely but it did not happen, in fact that one incident brought even more pain when she realized the importance of him in her life. She cursed him in her mind for leaving life this. Keeping this to herself, she distracted herself successfully in work and with her close friends in bureau but she could not ignore the fact she miss him, a lot, she feels there is piece missing from her life. Two days ago she finally decided enough is enough, this needs to end and with this thought she came here; looking for answers.

Pankaj: Purvi?

His voice brings the chain of her thoughts.

Pankaj: Kahan khoh gayi?

She tries to ignore the concern in his voice.

Purvi: Kuch nahi, bas aise hi.

She turns herself slightly towards him, giving him full attention she waits for him to speak up. 'Now or never.' Pankaj knows there is no getting out of this now.

Pankaj: Purvi, main kaise tumse kuch bhi keh sakta tha, jab maine aapne aap se nahi keh paa raha tha.

Purvi: Hum dost thay Pankaj aur dost...

Pankaj: Aur jab aik dost ke dil mein dosre dost ke liye dosti se barh kar jazbaat ajayein phir?!

He didn't mean to say it out loud but it just rolled off his tongue just like this. She is slightly taken back by the sudden outburst but he is unable to tell whether it was his tone or his sudden confession. He waits for her to get up and walk away without looking at him, scream at him for thinking like this but she does nothing of this sort, that makes him worried even more. Few moments later he hears her voice as calm as before.

Purvi: Phir?

He looks at her strangely but thanking the lord in his mind that she did not left.

Pankaj: Purvi mujhe... I know aisa nahi hona chahiye tha, lekin hogaya. Main kaise keh deta tumse ke main... ke tum mere liye kya se kya hoti jaa rahi ho. Maine bohut koshish ki, mujhe laga ke yeh waqti daur hai... guzar jayega.

She feel a sting in her heart but she stays quiet and lets him speak.

Pankaj: Lekin yeh...

His gaze meet directly with hers.

Pankaj: Waqti daur nahi hai Purvi. Yeh kabhi waqti nahi tha. Tum mere liye kya ho es baat ka ehsaas mujhe yahan anay ke baad howa.

Pankaj thought moving away would help but it did bad more than good. She is with him, always because he has fallen truly and deeply for her. He was no longer the happy, chirpy guy, he left him behind while he built in invisible wall around him so no one could get too close to him. He dedicated himself completely to his work. But he does misses Mumbai Bureau and all of his friends there and most importantly her. He misses her. So once in a while he would call Nikhil and ask about everyone and especially her. Nikhil became his best friend; he might did not liked his sudden transfer like others but he never turned back on his friendship; in fact after moving here Pankaj would often talk to Nikhil in order to keep himself connected to them.

Purvi: Tum mujhe bol nahi sakte thay?!

This time she reacts.

Pankaj: Purvi?

Purvi: Kyaa Purvi? Bata nahi sakte thay?

Pankaj: Kaise batata? Tum meri itni achi dost thi, nahi bol sakta tha tumhe ke main tumhe... jheejhak hoti thi aur tumhari dosti; main yeh dosti nahi khoh sakta tha.

Purvi: Aur main yeh dosti khona chahti thi? Aise jaane se toh achi dosti nibhayi tumne.

Pankaj: I shouldn't have done this, I know. I am sorry. I did say sorry.

Purvi: One text message was perfect for make up, right?

He looks away. Purvi lays back on sofa and she looks away as well.

Pankaj: What would you have said?

Purvi: Hmm?

She asks because she isn't sure did she heard, what she heard.

Pankaj: Tum kya kehti agar maine tumhe os waqt bataya hota?

Purvi: Us waqt ka pata nahi lekin ab jaanti hon ke jawab kya hai.

Pankaj feels if his heart stopped for a second.

Purvi: Tum jab gaye toh mujhe bohut bura laga, bohut taqleef howa aur bohut gussa bhi aya. Phir kabhi palat kar bhi nahi dekha, mujhse puri tarhan se nata hi torh diya.

She feels the pain rushing back to her as she speaks.

Pankaj: Bewaqoofi thi meri. Waqt ne bata diya, es 1 saal ne bata diya. Jise taqleef nahi deni thi, sabse zayada usay taqleef di.

Purvi: 1 saal, 3 mahine aur 11 din lamba arsa hota hai, realize karne ke liye.

She does not miss the surprise look as she speaks out the exact time.

Purvi: Din maine bhi ginnay hain, Pankaj. Aur woh din kuch zayada lambay hojate hain jab aap yeh soch soch ke guzarein ke aapka kasoor kya tha. Par un lambay dinon ne mujhe jo ehsaas karwaya shayad woh kabhi nahi kar paatiagar yeh sab nahi howa hota.

He feels his heartbeats increasing with every word coming out of her mouth.

Purvi: Pata hai jitna aaj main yahan tumhare saath baith kar chand ghanton mein hansi hon, dil khol ke, utna main peechle sawah saal mein nahi hansi. Na hi dil se muskurayi, jitna aaj muskurayi. Meri zindagi wohi same routine ban gayi, ghar se bureau, bureau se ghar. Kabhi kabar sabke saath bahar bhi jaati thi, lekin woh sab bhi...

Pankaj: Aik routine hi lagi. Sabke saath hokar bhi akelapan tha.

She looks at him with slight surprise as he completes the sentence for her. He didn't had to tell her how he knew because it is clearly visible on his face; she's not alone in this, not the only one suffering here.

Purvi: Woh hansi, woh muskurat bhi routine hi lagti, aisa nahi lagta ke dil se mushurayi hon, dil hi nahi karta. Aise lagta jaise zindagi ke kisi konay mein khaalipan hai ab. Kisi cheez se itna farq nahi parta hai. Aur yeh sab tumhare jaane se howa hai. Tumhare jaane ke baad mujhe es sab ka ehsaas howa. Tumhari meri zindagi mein ehmiyaat samajh mein agayi. Tum meri zindagi mein, mere dil mein kab ghar kar gaye pata hi nahi chala. Mujhe bohut duhk howa, bohut taqleef hoyi jab janna ke tum sabse baat karte ho, sawaye mere aur kabhi kisi ne mujhse zikar bhi nahi kiya es baat ka.

Her voice cracks slightly, the pain, hurt is clearly visible. He feels very guilty and angry at himself for putting her through this.

Pankaj: I am sorry, Purvi.

Pankaj moves forward and kneels down in front of her. He looks in her eyes and apologize to her with complete sincerity. Purvi sees the guilt and pain in his eyes. He has been battling with himself all this time over this and right now he feels losing the battle as well as losing his strength. He can't take away the pain he conflicted on her but he can apologize to her and that's what he does.

Pankaj: I know, aik sorry kaafi nahi hai. Maine tumhe bohut chot puhunchayi hai. Jitni koshish ki ke tumhe dukh na don, unka hi dukh diya. I am truly..

His words get stuck in his throat as soon he feels Purvi's lips on his. With her single touch he feels going numb; his mind stopped working, his body is numb. Before he understands what happened he feels her lips parting from his. A sense of disappointment occurs to him when her lips are no longer attached with his. Their faces are still an inch way, almost touching with each other. She opens her eyes which meet directly with his. Confusion, happiness, shock, it's all written on his face.

Purvi: I am NOT sorry.

She smiles at him as she whispers the words. Shock, relief, pleasure, happiness.. he feels everything and his heartbeats are racing like hell. She has left him breathless and speechless at the same time and no one does that, ever.

Purvi: I just had to...

He cups her face in her hands, very gently. His eyes are dancing with happiness and it is making her very happy. He just admires her as he holds her face in his hands, he opens his mouth to say something but closes it second later as no words come out. They both smile ear to ear as he processes this. Purvi seems to be waiting for him to react or to say something. When his voice and words do not support him he decides to show her his response. Pulling her even more closer he closes any gap remaining between them with his lips on hers as he kisses her passionately. It took her with bit of surprise, she would say that but soon she surprises him further as her hands snakes around his neck making an arc around his making with her fingers going through his hairs as she deepens the kiss further. One of his hand moves smoothly moves from her cheeks making its way into her hairs; soon his fingers get tangled in her beautiful black hair which she has let loose today. No one wants to break away from this kiss but they slowly part as they need to allow some oxygen. Their lips part but they still connected, their foreheads touching with each other and fingers tangled in each others hairs. Sitting in same position they admire each other as their breathing starts to get normal but their hearts are beating like mad, both of them can hear each others heartbeats.

Pankaj: Eight letters, th...

Purvi: I lov...

First none were speaking and when they do speak up both speak up at the same time. They both said the same thing, at same time, but stop in middle when hear each other speak. They look at each other with delight and end up with a light laugh as they realize they said same thing.

Purvi: I came here for answers, for.

Pankaj: Closure.

He finishes for her and she nods.

Pankaj: I am glad you came. As far closure is concerned, how about this for closure?

He traces her cheek with lips as they make their way to her ear. Purvi's eyes instantly close themselves as she feels his lips on her, feeling shivers down her spine due to his touch, she tightens her grip on his shirt collar behind his neck. Reaching there he softly nuzzles her ear before he whispers.

Pankaj: Eight letters, three words.

Her lips turn into curve as he speaks those words and placing a small kiss there before pulling away and making her grip loosen up as she pulls back and looks at him. Her smile does not wear off but it only gets bigger to match his. He notices a twinkle in her eyes and soon her smile turns in to smirk.

Purvi: Eight letters, three words that's easy... I,

He nods and she continues to smile.

Purvi: Hate you.

He chuckles at her response. She is messing with him, she will not let him go until he confesses. Perfectly knowing what he means still she will not let go until he makes it clear to her. She is smiling, she is happy and she is here, with him. This is all what matters to him now. His eyes captures hers as begins.

Pankaj: I..

Purvi: Love you.

She said it. There, so easily, so beautifully and then.

Pankaj: Hey, that's cheating.

She laughs, actually laughs and nods her head and he is still on his knees and admiring her. 'Knees,' suddenly he remembers he is still on his knees and he looks down to make sure and yes he is still on his knees which by now are numb for sure. Purvi following his gaze realizes what is going on his mind and partly feels guilty because she overlooked this too. Before Pankaj gets up, Purvi moves from sofa and sits on floor resting her back against the sofa leaving Pankaj in 'awe' all over again. Soon he changes his position and sits on floor while resting his back against the sofa. He turns to her and pulls her into a tight hug, as soon they hug both feel their pain, their anger, their loneliness drifting away and happiness and relief take over them. It was unexpected for her when he pulled her into a hug, but closing her eyes she hugs him back tightly. Immediately she feels all her pain, stress and burden she was carrying since last year evaporate, is it hug or his hug whatever it is, she never felt so relieved before as she is feeling in his arms. She is in his arms, hugging him back and yet somehow it all feels a dream to him. He feels her arms creasing his back slowly as her head rests on his shoulder. Forgetting any last thing on hi mind except her, he let his head fall on her shoulder too and his eyes shut. Resting his head on her shoulder, his nose touches her neck but his eyes open immediately as he hears her faint giggles but she goes quiet immediately. His face's slight movement near her neck causes her to giggle again. 'Is it...' To make sure what he is thinking is right, he brings he nose closer to her neck again and before it actually touches it she starts to giggle again. Lifting his head up, he looks at her who has a wide smile on her face.

Pankaj: Kya howa?

Purvi: Tickling. Tumhari daarhi (beard).

She says while trying to contain her giggle as she can still feel the tingling sensation on her neck which not only made her giggle but made her shiver too with pleasure.

Pankaj: Chuppti hai?

His smile falters, he sounds almost guilty.

Purvi: Nahi.

She whispers as she loving creases his beard with her hand, sending shivers down his spine too. He looks at her, her eyes has nothing but love in them, for him. He doesn't know what good deed he did to deserve her love, but it seems God finally bestowed mercy on him.

Purvi: Tumpar suit karti hai. Ache lagte ho aise.

She speaks as she admires his new look while her hand still on his face. Once again he at loss of words at her compliments, at her love so instead he let her feel his answer. Pulling her closer, he places a small kiss on her shoulder where just moments ago his head was resting, leaving her breathless. The hand which was still around his neck, she moves it from neck to his hair. He doesn't know what comes over him when she does this but before he pulls back, he places another kiss on same spot and then gently bits it. It was so sudden that both of them didn't had realize, he acted and she reacted - digging her nails into nape of his neck. The sudden pain of biting and digging couldn't stop the 'Ahh' which comes out from their mouth. Pankaj gently pulls away and looks at her and she looks at him.

Pankaj: I am sorry, I didn't mean...

Purvi: Sorry, did it hurt...

They both laugh at their awkward moment.

Purvi: We are so out of sync with this.

Pankaj: We'll get better.

Purvi: Yea.

She nods her head still laughing and he pulls her into a tight hug smiling at their little awkward moment and closes his eyes.

Her eyes flutter open, she moves her gaze around. She feels a strong pair of arms around her, as she moves her head a little she meets with Pankaj's face, who is sleeping. She looks around without moving herself much as she does not want to wake him up. 'How did I fall asleep? When?' She tries to remember when she went to sleep, she feels Pankaj's fingers tangled in her hairs and still slightly moving and then she remembers. 'I must've fallen to sleep while being in his hug,' she smiles at the memory. Looking at the clock she realizes it's still night but she has waken up so she just stays in the same position and watches him sleep. She closely follow his breathing pattern and gently moves her hand towards his heart to feel his heartbeats as he sleeps. But her hand movement does make him aware.

Pankaj: What happened?

He voice startled her as his eyes were closed. But soon his eyes are open and staring right into her eyes. She smiles at his concern.

Purvi: I am home.

Pankaj shakes his head and she gets confused.

Pankaj: We are home.

Smile spreads across her beautiful face but it falters soon.

Purvi: Tomorrow?

Pankaj: New day, new beginnings. As the sun will rise it will bring new morning in everyone's life, in our life. Now we are not going to follow the routine, we will be living the day, each moment of it. No matter who it is but when the night comes, each person wants to be at home. Now when the night will come, we will no longer be alone, we will no longer be homeless because...

Purvi: We are home.

She completes for him and earn his sincere smile.

Pankaj: We are home.

He repeats and she lets her head fall on his chest and closes her eyes with this beautiful feeling of finally being home.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. :) There is a small thing I would like to add guys.

A/N: Home is a very precious thing. No matter how much one is independent or carefree, one who doesn't like home but when the night comes ever single person wishes to be at home. Home is not 4 walls and a ceiling at a top. Home is in the company of, in the arms of the person or people who truly, deeply care about you. It could be anyone, your mother, father, your siblings, friends, partner or all of them. Home is where the warmth of love is, warmth of dear ones is. And that's where one want to be. Life has taught me some very harsh lessons, some harsh realities but the biggest lesson I learnt is about home. I have spent a lot of time away from home, quite some years and I am still moving in and out from home but I truly realized the value of home when I moved out first time. I realized no matter where I go and live but in the end of the day I want to be home and my home is with my mother and my sisters. No doubt we argue fight and I do feel like moving out more often but I do now that when I go back into my empty room there is a feeling of home which is missing there. My day isn't properly over until I don't tuck my youngest sister in her bed, talk to my other sister - deciding her clothes for next day and speak to mum about her day. My home also includes some of my beautiful friends - if I don't talk to them everyday, my day is not complete. We tend to take our home, people who care about us for granted, a lot. When we should truly appreciate our home, before we lose it. Because not everyone is lucky enough have to second chances in life. Learn to appreciate your home and don't take anyone for granted. :)


End file.
